


Deep down, in the dark

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alley Sex, Conflicted Consent, F/F, Femslash, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deep down, you've always wanted Buffy to accept you - to love you, even."</p><p>That’s not what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep down, in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visiblemarket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiblemarket/gifts).



Look, Faith isn’t one of those Slayers with a thing for vamps. She’s just not. More power to you if that’s your thing, but it ain’t hers. And even if it fucking was, The First is about the furthest thing from a glitter and bedroom eyes vamp-tasy you could imagine. Doesn’t stop her hearing his voice in her head when Buffy drags her out of the club and shoves her into the wall.

_Deep down, you've always wanted Buffy to accept you - to love you, even._

That’s not what this is. She knows what this is. It’s a bad idea, is what it is. No pretty little vamps to cut herself on so Buffy’s coming after another Slayer. This isn’t love. It’s not even sex, really. It’s fucking and it’s pain and it’s proof of life. She knows that one too well herself to miss it in someone else.

She lets it happen anyway.

Buffy’s hands have already found skin, pushed up under Faith’s tank top. Manicured nails and super-strength digging into the soft skin of Faith’s stomach, sliding across her body and around to her back. Buffy tugs, sharp and insistent and drags their bodies closer when she captures Faith’s lips again. Passionately painful, bite and demand, rough and ready. So fucking ready.

Faith hears herself moan into Buffy’s lips, can’t fuckin’ help it. The sound just rises up out of her like that awful aching need in her bones when Buffy’s near her. They’re moving as they kiss, Buffy pressing in close, closer, closer still. Faith’s back hits the wall hard, hard enough to fracture the mortar. Slayer sex is never all sugar, and this is all force. It’s almost a fight, the way Buffy tugs on Faith’s skin, shoves her body and her clothes, forces her way into Faith’s mind and space and flesh all at once.

Everywhere Buffy touches her Faith’s skin catches fire, hot tendrils of pressure and pleasure. She can already feel a deeper, stronger, primordial heat growing inside her. Buffy’s body rolls against her, hard muscle and soft flesh, hiding an ultimate destruction. The violence of what they are ever more present as Buffy’s hot tongue delves and slides against Faith’s. A dreamlike slip and slide of want and lost hope.

God she smells good. Like sweat and sex, a little like the cheap beer they were drinking before all this started, a little like monster blood and the dark oil they use on the stakes. It’s like a dream and a nightmare. All desire and flesh and sudden heady passion. Faith gives in to it like sin. Rolls with the moment and rolls her body against Buffy.

They fit, they fit together like they’re meant to be. But Buffy’s not having any of it. She rips Faith’s jacket off her shoulders and shoves her, hard into the brick. She pushes Faith’s shirt up off her skin at the same time as she slides to her knees with a Slayer’s grace. Faith closes her eyes and leans back on the wall behind her. She can’t watch this. It’s too close and so damn far. She gasps as Buffy bites her hip, then licks the mark with a subtle reverence for her own power more than Faith’s flesh.

Faith arches up off the wall when Buffy starts tugging at her fly, pulling her jeans down her legs, just far enough to get a taste of what she wants. Faith’s been with dudes that took longer to get inside her than Buffy does. She gets that sweet slip of tongue on clit at the same time as Buffy drives two spit slick fingers into her. But of course Buffy knows how rough she likes it, how fast and hard it has to be to make it through all that Slayer magic. And fuck, maybe this is another secret Slayer power no one told her about. Buffy finds her g-spot like a vampire’s heart and presses her advantage just as brutal.

Buffy flutters her tongue, fast and sweet, and too much and not enough. Never enough. Faith cries out again as her toes curl and an inexorable heat winds its way through her. An undeniable pressure, so fast her head spins, like a bruise of pleasure inside her. Tendrils of warmth become a strangle hold of bliss, her body reacts and takes her with it. A shiver of anticipation followed by a rolling shudder of heat.

She makes the mistake of opening her eyes, she sees the triumph in Buffy’s eyes as she tumbles off that cliff of longing into a seas of heaven. She’s too close and too far though. She whimpers like a dying thing.

She’ll hate herself in the morning. But right then and there, it’s worth it. Worth every damn second, deep and warm and too far from free in that dark place inside her. Faith smiles. The only thing Faith’s got faith in is things falling apart. But falling apart like this is something she could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - [kittyaugust.tumblr.com](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments are love and life. If you liked it you could make my whole darn week by letting me know. Even if you didn't like it I want to know why! <3


End file.
